I Think I'll Try Defying Gravity
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: Elsa Winters is a figure skater headed towards the Olympics... until a devastating ankle injury puts her out for the season. With nothing to do for the next several months, her sister convinces her to audition for the community production of "Wicked." Faced with new friends, foes, and a possible love interest, how will she fare the change from ice skates to character shoes?
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

**Ah, look at her go, a new story? What?**

**I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but I'm getting a little burnt out on DOTI, and I was really excited about this idea. So, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the forthcoming ones and are looking forward to my new story as much as I am! Thanks for reading!**

**~Isabelle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, ROTG, or any of the other movies/characters mentioned. Only my ideas are my own.**

* * *

_Good news!_

_She's dead!_

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

_The wickedest witch there ever was_

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead!_

_Good news!_

_Good news!_

* * *

ACT 1

Scene 1

_No One Mourns the Wicked_

Elsa had never quite felt pain like this before. It was a strange pain, almost distant, but intense and sharp. The coolness of the ice on her cheek was the only thing tethering her to the present. Voices were shouting in the background, but Elsa could only focus on the ice. She reached out a hand and shakily drew circles with her finger.

"Elsa?" Anna was next to her, her blue eyes full of concern. She was so close that Elsa could see the individual freckles on her cheeks. How many freckles did Anna have? "Elsa, come on, can you get up?"

"Give her some space, Anna." That voice belonged to Elinor, Elsa's skating coach. She laid her hand on Elsa's back as more people surrounded the fallen skater.

"Okay, Elsa, give me your arm," Anna said, not waiting for Elsa to respond. She pulled her older sister's arm over her shoulder and got to her knees, bracing her weight to help lift the young woman. The girls' father, Agnarr, quickly grabbed Elsa's other arm while Elinor supported her weight from behind. Together, they managed to get Elsa to her feet and slowly off of the ice. Clapping followed them off of the ice and out of the building.

"I can't believe I fell," Elsa groaned to Anna.

"You did more than that. I think you broke something," Anna said, eyeing Elsa's right leg worriedly. Elsa said nothing, simply allowed her family to put her carefully in the car that her mother had pulled up to the curb. Anna and Agnarr got in as well, with Elinor following behind in her own car.

Within minutes, the family arrived at the hospital and ushered Elsa into the emergency room. It took some time for Elsa to actually be seen by someone, but finally, a nurse took her back to see the doctor.

"Can you wiggle your toes for me?" Dr. Pabbie was an old man, nice but serious. Elsa attempted to move her toes but was unable. The doctor hummed and made a note. "How does your ankle feel?"

"It hurts," Elsa said. Pabbie nodded and reached for her ankle, gently moving it around. Elsa flinched.

"I think the ankle is broken, but we're going to do some X-rays to make sure," Pabbie told her. In a whirl, Elsa was taken to the X-ray room, photos taken, and returned to her family in the waiting room. Elsa was unsure if it was the efficiency of the hospital or the pain of her ankle that was making everything feel simultaneously slow and lightning fast.

"Well?" Anna bounced over to Elsa as soon as the blonde was wheeled through the doors. The nurse smiled sympathetically at her family.

"The doctor is pretty certain the ankle is broken, but he ordered an X-ray to make sure. We'll have the results in one to two days and call you," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Agnarr said, standing up and taking over Elsa's wheelchair.

"What does that mean for my skating?" Elsa asked.

"As of right now, I don't know," the nurse said, "but I do know that you need to stay off of that ankle until you speak with the doctor."

"Of course she will," Iduna said, stepping forward. Elsa said nothing as her family wheeled her to the car and drove home.

* * *

They got the call two days later.

"Can you come in this afternoon?" The nurse asked. Elsa, of course, said yes.

"Your ankle is broken," Pabbie told her, entering the room with her X-rays. Elsa sat up on an examination table, dressed in a sweatshirt and leggings. A boot was on one foot but the other was bare, having swollen up so badly that no sock or shoe could fit it. Elsa looked at her nails, painted a sparkly blue by Anna the night before.

"So what now?" Elsa asked, looking to Pabbie. Anna and her mother sat in the chairs across from her and eagerly listened in.

"Now, we put your ankle in a cast. It doesn't appear to need surgery, so you're lucky in that aspect. It will take about eight weeks to heal and then a few months of physical therapy before the full range of motion is returned," Pabbie said, beginning work on the cast.

"What about her skating?" Iduna asked. "Will she be able to continue?"

"If she does her physical therapy, Elsa should be able to return to skating in a year or so. But it depends on the person. It could take longer." Pabbie gave Elsa a sympathetic look.

"A year?" Elsa whispered.

"I'm very sorry, but a broken ankle is a serious thing. You don't want to get back on the ice too soon and risk further injury," Pabbie said.

"But what about the season?" Anna asked.

"Elsa can't skate until her ankle is fully healed and a physical therapist has cleared her. As of right now, there will be no skating." Pabbie's voice was firm. "If you have any further questions, please call my nurse. I'll see you back here in a couple months to get that cast off. Have a good day." He left the room, leaving Elsa sitting on the table in shock.

"Have a good day? Have a good day?" Anna demanded. "He gives you the worst news possible, and he says 'have a good day'?"

"Anna, this isn't the worst news possible," Iduna said, attempting to calm down her youngest daughter.

"For Elsa, it is! Skating is her life! What is she going to do now?" Anna shot up from her seat and threw her arms open wide.

"Gee, Anna, thanks," Elsa muttered. Anna blushed.

"You know what I mean, Elsa," Anna said. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her older sister. "I'm just… so sorry this happened to you."

"Me too," Elsa said. She looked down at the blue cast surrounding her ankle and sighed.

"Looks like you'll need crutches," her mother said.

"Or a wheelchair," Anna added.

Elsa shuddered. "No wheelchair. I'll do crutches, thank you very much."

"You don't want to be wheeled around, everyone at your beck and call?" Anna teased. Elsa rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

"Well, are you going to help me down?"

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed, reading a book. Her leg was elevated on a blue throw pillow, her phone was next to her, and a mug of tea was steaming on her bedside table. The phone pinged with a text message from Merida. Elsa reached down to open it up as Anna came in, announcing her presence with her infamous _knock, knock, knock-knock, knock_.

"Yes?" Elsa asked, setting her phone and book aside.

"How are you doing?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Not great, to be honest. But, you know, trying not to show it."

"Holding things in isn't healthy, Elsa," Anna chided.

"Neither is eating five King-size chocolate bars," Elsa said. Anna's mouth dropped open in faux outrage.

"That was one Halloween! Will I ever live it down?" Anna cried, throwing herself down beside Elsa. The elder sister laughed.

"Honestly, I was more impressed than anything," Elsa said.

"Mm-hmm."

The two sisters sat quietly for a moment, laying on Elsa's plush bed. Finally, Anna pushed herself up to a sitting position and faced her sister.

"So, have you emailed your professors?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

"So they know."

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Anna, you did not come in here to discuss my college career with me. What do you want?"

"Well, I was just thinking…" Anna looked down at the duvet, picking at a spare thread.

"Spit it out, Anna," Elsa said, reaching over to shove her shoulder. Anna looked up, her mouth screwed up in thought.

"I think you should audition for _Wicked _with me," Anna said. Elsa blinked.

"What? Where did that come from?" Elsa asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, you know I've been prepping for my audition for a while now…" Anna said, looking everywhere but at her sister. "And now that you can't skate, I just thought… wouldn't it be awesome for you to try?"

"Anna, acting is your thing," Elsa said. Anna had been acting for almost as long as Elsa had been skating. She had a high, sweet voice for singing and was great at improv. She had a great relationship with the community theatre; so when they had announced that they were doing _Wicked_, Anna had literally screamed out loud.

"But you sing so well! And this is something that we could do together! A sister thing!" Anna said.

"We have plenty of sister things," Elsa said. "And they don't involve me embarrassing myself."

"But you did a few plays when we were kids," Anna argued.

"Yeah, when we were kids," Elsa agreed. "That was years ago."

"It's just… ever since your figure skating took off, I feel like we've grown apart. And this whole broken ankle thing is terrible, absolutely horrible, and I wish it had never happened. But what if it happened for a reason?"

"What?"

"What if you broke your ankle because we're meant to spend more time together before you graduate and go live your life? What if we're supposed to do this show... together?"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and looked at her eagerly.

"I know you're scared. I'm always scared before auditions. But I think this would be so fun, and I could help you prepare. They're not till next week. Just… think about it. Okay?" Anna looked so hopeful that Elsa couldn't help but agree.

So Elsa's skating career was over for the season… but her acting career was just getting started.

* * *

**So it might be a little slow right now, but next chapter is audition scenes, which I'm looking forward to! And I'm super excited for the cast list! (Bonus: who do you want to see as which characters? I already have some ideas, but I'd love to hear your opinions!)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review! I appreciate it!**

**See you on the next chapter :)**

**~Isabelle**


	2. Dear Old Shiz

**I doubt updates will be this regular in the future, but I'm feeling inspired right now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! See you for the next update!  
**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls_

_The proudliest sight there is_

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned_

_We shall still revere the lessons learned_

_In our days at dear old Shiz_

* * *

Scene 2

Dear Old Shiz

"This is so exciting!" Anna bounced in her seat, hands gripping the character sides that she had been handed when she'd signed in to auditions. Elsa sat beside her sister, her crutches laying in the seat next to her. She looked down at her own sides and gulped.

"Yeah, exciting," she said. Anna rolled her eyes and hit Elsa on the shoulder.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a Debbie Downer! This is going to be fun!"

"That's what you keep telling me."

"Because it's true." Anna was a forever optimist. Elsa, on the other hand, was a realist. And she really knew that this wasn't going to be fun.

"Anna, maybe I should just—"

"Oh no, you are not leaving! You're going to sit right here, you're going to wait your turn, and then you're going to audition. And you are going to kill it!" Anna said this with such certainty that Elsa almost believed her. Almost. Before Elsa could argue anymore, however, the sister duo was interrupted by a squeal.

"Anna!" The voice yelled. Arms were flung around the redhead from behind. Anna blinked in surprise before quickly returning the embrace.

"Punzie!" she cried. Elsa turned around to see who was attacking her younger sister. The woman, Punzie, was slender, with golden skin and golden hair. Her hair was so long that it fell past her waist, causing Elsa's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna said, coming back to the moment. "I want you to meet Rapunzel. She's been doing the community shows with me for the past few years, since she moved here." That explained why the woman looked somewhat familiar.

"You were in Into the Woods, weren't you?" Elsa asked. Anna had been Little Red Riding Hood; Elsa had obviously gone to every show. Rapunzel beamed.

"I was Rapunzel, ironically enough," she agreed.

"Punzie, this is Elsa, my sister," Anna continued.

"It's nice to meet you," Elsa said.

"You too. So, what are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked, sitting down in the seat behind the sisters.

"Elsa's auditioning!" Anna squealed happily.

"I thought you were a skater?" Rapunzel said, looking at the blonde. Elsa motioned towards the crutches beside her.

"There was a bit of an accident," Anna said, wincing slightly. Rapunzel blushed.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"It's alright," Elsa replied. "You didn't know."

"But since her schedule is open for the rest of the season, I convinced Elsa to try out. She's got an amazing voice!" Anna gushed. Elsa wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged, smiling tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Rapunzel said comfortingly. Her phone buzzed, and she looked down at it. "Ooh, Jack's here! Wouldn't it be amazing if I was Elphaba and he was Fiyero?" She sighed dreamily.

"Would you finally make your move if that happened?" Anna teased. Rapunzel blushed again.

"Shut up, Anna," she said.

Elsa was confused. "Who's Jack?"

"I am." At that moment, the most beautiful man Elsa had ever seen appeared at the end of the aisle. He had tousled white hair that fell across his pale forehead, a fine-boned face, and striking blue eyes. His lean form was covered in a blue sweatshirt that stretched enticingly over his shoulders and arms, his hands stuffed into the front pocket. He had an easy smile, which was currently aimed at the blonde. "And you are?"

"This is my sister, Elsa," Anna said, jumping in before Elsa could attempt to form words. What was wrong with her? She never got tongue-tied over boys.

"The skater?" he asked. Once more, Elsa motioned to the crutches next to her. Jack winced. "Oh, sorry." His voice was pleasantly husky, sending shivers down Elsa's spine. She needed to get a grip.

"It's alright," Elsa said, finally managing to speak.

"So, are you going to stand all day, or are you going to sit down?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa had forgotten that she was there—and apparently, that she had a crush on Jack. Elsa couldn't blame her.

Jack laughed and moved to sit in the seat next to Rapunzel, directly behind Elsa. "So, what is the infamous figure skater doing at Wicked auditions? Moral support?"

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but Anna once again beat her to it: "I convinced her to audition! It's our new sister thing!"

Elsa grimaced. "Anna, I probably won't even make it in. Don't get your hopes up."

"Elsa, you have the best voice I've ever heard. You're going to make it."

"There is more to musicals than just singing. There's acting and dancing, which might be a bit of a problem for me right now." Elsa motioned once more to her crutches, then her ankle. Anna scoffed.

"You heard the doctor. Six weeks, and you're good as new!"

"Eight weeks."

"Same difference."

"That is two extra weeks to heal."

Behind the sisters, Rapunzel and Jack laughed. Anna turned around and pouted.

"What?" she asked.

"Your arguing. It's funny," Rapunzel said, glancing at Jack.

"You sound like my little sister, Anna," he told her. Anna's mouth dropped open in outrage.

"Your sister is twelve!"

"You act like you're twelve," Elsa muttered, settling into her seat. Unfortunately, the three of them heard her. Rapunzel and Jack laughed once more as Anna pouted, turning back around in her seat and slumping down.

It was at this time that the director got up on stage. He was a tall man, imposing and stern-looking with shoulder-length dyed-gray hair and tan skin. His muscles bulged from the thin white t-shirt he had on as he looked over the people who had come to audition. A young woman, much shorter than the man and lean with blonde hair tied in a single braid down her back, stood beside the man.

"Alright, everyone," the man said in a thick Australian accent. "Allow me to introduce myself before we get these auditions started. I am E. Aster Bunnymund, and I will be the director for Wicked. This is Astrid Hofferson; she's the assistant director. You do what we tell you, when we tell you to do it."

"Typical Bunny," Jack muttered under his breath. Elsa was curious as to what he meant but didn't want to risk the director's wrath by turning around and asking.

"So, we're going to start with individual auditions of you singing. You should have brought your own sheet music, which you will give to Mr. Hand to accompany you." Bunnymund gestured over to the piano where a big, bald man sat. He gave off a rather scary appearance, but waved genially out to the audience.

"Alright, first up to audition is Rapunzel Corona… yeesh, that's an unfortunate name right now," Bunnymund said, looking down at his list and making a face.

"You're telling me," Rapunzel said, sighing and getting up from her seat. She walked cheerfully to the piano, handed Mr. Hand her music, and climbed up onto the stage.

"Whenever you're ready, Rapunzel," Bunnymund said from his place in the front. A folding table had been dragged to the front, so that he and Astrid could take notes on the various auditions. Rapunzel took a big breath and nodded to Mr. Hand to start playing.

"We have to sing in front of everyone?" Elsa whispered to Anna as Rapunzel began singing. Her voice was clear and sweet, ringing out through the theatre like a bell. Elsa gulped. She was going to sound horrible next to these people who had been performing their entire lives.

"It's not a big deal, Elsa, trust me," Anna whispered back. "It's only sixteen bars. It's like less than a minute."

"You'll do great," Jack said, leaning up so that his head was over her shoulder. His breath fanned across her neck, minty and fresh. Elsa fought a shiver. Instead, she sat back in her seat as one by one, alphabetically, people were called up to sing. Elsa's anxiety grew as more people performed, their voices controlled and practiced and confident. Of course, with the last name of Winters, she and Anna would be one of the last ones to go.

Finally, Bunnymund called Anna's name.

Anna squealed beside Elsa and grabbed her hand. "Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it," Elsa said, squeezing her sister's hand before letting it go. Anna bounced up to the stage, barely remembering to stop to give Mr. Hand her music.

"Anna Winters, singing 'True Love,'" Anna said, smiling.

"Uh, okay. Whenever you're ready," Bunnymund said. Anna nodded, looked down at her feet, before looking up and opening her mouth to sing. Anna had insisted on using songs from Frozen, the new musical on Broadway about two sisters, and had practiced with Elsa every night for the past week. Elsa still felt chills as Anna began to sing, her voice filling up the room. Elsa sat enraptured as her sister sang the sixteen bars, practically bursting with pride. Anna finished, gave a tiny bow, and hurried off the stage. She gave a thumbs up to Elsa as she came down the aisle, which Elsa returned. Then, the director called her name.

"Shit," Elsa murmured. Slowly, she got her crutches, got to her feet, and hobbled up to the front. Anna handed Mr. Hand the sheet music for Elsa and helped her sister up the stairs.

"Oi, what happened to you?" Bunnymund asked. Elsa flushed as Anna glared at the director.

"Skating accident," Elsa said, signalling for Anna to go sit down. Anna reluctantly left the stage as Bunnymund surveyed the blonde.

"Alright, then. Whenever you're ready," he said.

Elsa was not ready. Elsa wasn't sure that she would ever be ready. But she wanted to get off of the stage as soon as possible, so she took a deep breath and sang. As Anna had chosen "True Love" for herself, she had insisted that Elsa sing "Let It Go," saying that it was a perfect fit for the platinum blonde. Elsa wasn't sure what that meant.

Nevertheless, Elsa had practiced the song until it was as perfect as possible, and now, she sang with everything she had. While she might not have wanted a part, that didn't mean that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of all of these people.

After what felt like hours up on the stage, Elsa finished her song and opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized she'd closed.

"Thank you," Bunnymund said. Elsa nodded and made her way off of the stage. As she walked back to her seat, Bunnymund and Astrid came back up onto the stage to start the acting portion of the auditions.

"Okay, so we're going to have you all read in groups. Elphaba and Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero, Nessarose and Boq, and Elphaba and Madame Morrible. When I call your name, come up on stage to read." Bunnymund read off a couple of names, but they weren't ones Elsa recognized. She let out a breath of relief as she reached her seat and managed to sit down. Anna threw her arms around the older girl within seconds.

"That was amazing, Elsa!" Anna said, squeezing tightly. Elsa put a hand on one of Anna's arms and gave a squeeze back.

"So were you," Elsa said.

"You really were great," Jack said, leaning forward once more. Elsa turned around to smile at him.

"Thanks," she said. "But I'm mostly just glad it's over."

"Not over yet!" Anna said cheerfully. "Maybe Bunny will let us read together!"

"Bunny?" Elsa asked.

"It's a nickname," Jack said. "He's had it since we were kids. Unfortunate for him, but it stuck."

"I see," Elsa said.

"Rapunzel Corona and Jack Frost, you're up!" Bunny called. As the two stood up and walked towards the stage, Anna turned to Elsa.

"So, are you feeling better now?"

"Better about what?"

"About being in the show! You're definitely going to get a role with that singing audition." Anna's tone of voice brokered no room for argument. Elsa fought a grimace.

"We don't know that, Anna." Elsa watched as Anna's face fell and sighed. "But if I do get a part, of course I'll accept it. I auditioned, didn't I?"

Anna let out a quiet squeal and gathered Elsa in a hug once more.

"You're going to get a part, I just know it! And then it'll be the two of us for the next few months! Sister power!"

Elsa chuckled and shook her head at Anna's antics. "Sure, sister power."

* * *

**Introducing some more characters... and maybe some tension? Lol, who knows? (I do.)**

**Who do you want to see as what characters? I'd love to hear ideas!**

**Thanks!**

**~Isabelle**


	3. The Wizard and I

**Hi, everyone! Thanks so much for being patient! COVID-19 is crazy; I had to move out of my dorm, and I might not get to walk for my college graduation, so that's kind of stressful.**

** Sorry for the shorter chapter, but this is more of a transitional chapter than anything. We'll get into some drama in the next couple of ones. Just be patient (which I know you are!)**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

_So I'll make good_

* * *

Scene 3

The Wizard and I

For someone who didn't want a part in the show, Elsa was especially anxious for the cast list to be sent out for _Wicked_. She didn't understand the butterflies that flittered about in her stomach, nor the sweatiness of her palms whenever she thought about the list for more than a few seconds. Anna should have been the one freaking out—and she was—but Elsa didn't understand her own nervousness.

Was it because she wanted this nightmare to be over and to be told that she didn't get a part? Yes, that must have been it. Elsa was ready for the email that told her thanks, but no thanks. Then, she could move on with her life.

But what was she to do with herself over the next few months? Take up baking? Cross-stitching? Do crunches? Elsa sighed and refreshed her email once more. Still nothing.

"Elsa!" Anna came running into her room and flopped onto the fluffy blue duvet. Elsa blinked in surprise.

"Anna!" she mimicked her younger sister's tone of voice. Anna lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out. Elsa laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I need to know the cast list, like, yesterday," Anna complained.

"We didn't get it yesterday."

"It's an expression!"

Elsa shrugged. Anna stared at her.

"How are you not freaking out?"

"Because it's no big deal," Elsa lied. She was freaking out; she just did a better job of hiding it than Anna did.

Anna's mouth dropped open. "It is such a big deal!"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, freaking out about it isn't going to help anything. You need to calm down. Why don't you go get some ice cream for us, and we can just sit and watch TV together?"

Anna took several deep breaths. "Okay, you're right, you're right. I'll go do that. Chocolate ice cream? Who am I kidding, of course I'm getting chocolate ice cream. I will be right back with the chocolate ice cream, which we are going to eat while watching some show and not thinking about the fact that I need to know what part I got." Anna rambled as she left the room, causing Elsa to chuckle. Her little sister was something else.

Sighing, Elsa once again checked her phone. Still nothing. This was so frustrating! Elsa threw her phone onto her ottoman several feet away and grabbed her remote. She needed a distraction as well. What would be a good show to watch for that?

Suddenly, there was a _ping!_ from her phone. Downstairs, Anna screamed as there was a crash. Elsa jumped up from her bed and hopped over to her ottoman. Distantly, she heard Anna running up the stairs, her thumping loud enough to wake the dead. Elsa, however, was more concerned with getting her phone back.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Anna cried, rushing into Elsa's room just as the older sister tripped and fell onto the ottoman. Still, she was able to get her phone, open it, and see the email from , subject title **Cast List**. Eagerly, Elsa opened the email.

* * *

**CAST**

ELPHABA: Elsa Winters

-Understudy: Ariel Waterson

GLINDA: Rapunzel Corona

-Understudy: Jasmine Amari

FIYERO: Hans Westergaard

-Understudy: Jack Frost

WIZARD OF OZ: Maui Kahale

MADAME MORRIBLE: Tiana Landry

NESSAROSE: Anna Winters

BOQ: Hercules Jackson

MELENA: Megara Cirillo

FREX: Phillip Prince

CHISTERY: Sanderson ManSnoozie

PFANNE: Snow White

SHENSHEN: Aurora Perrault

ENSEMBLE: Cinderella Ashman, Tinker Bell, Charles Charming, Wendy Darling, Moana Kahale, Alice Liddell, Naveen Maldonia, Peter Pan, Ferdinand Prince

* * *

Elsa simply stared in shock at her phone screen. She couldn't comprehend what she was reading. Beside her, Anna squealed in delight.

"I'm Nessa! I'm Nessa! Ugh, I'm so excited!" Anna glanced at her sister. "Who are you Elsa?"

Elsa said nothing, just continued to stare at her phone screen. Anna frowned.

"Did you not get a part? I would've thought you'd at least get Ensemble. I mean, that cast will be off in a few weeks, and then you can dance and stuff," Anna continued to talk as she looked back at her phone, scrolling through the email in search of her sister's name. She stopped when she found it. "Holy shit."

"I know."

"Holy shit! Oh my God, this is so cool!" Anna threw her arms around Elsa, squeezing her tightly. Elsa just sat there.

"Cool? Anna, I can't play the main part of a musical. Look at my leg!" It was sad looking, stretched out beside her in its blue cast with only Anna's loopy signature and smiley face on it.

"Elsa, you have an incredible voice! You're the only one who auditioned who can pull off this role. Even Ariel doesn't have the power you have," Anna said reassuringly.

"There's more to this than just singing! I can't act!"

"Yes, you can! And that's what a director is for, to give you direction. And I'll help you, with both the acting and the singing. And you don't even have to worry about dancing because Elphaba never really dances, at least not fancy moves."

"Anna," Elsa said, stopping Anna's ramblings. "I can't accept this role. I have to turn it down."

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, and I will. It was ridiculous to even audition in the first place."

"Elsa." Anna said her name with such seriousness that Elsa had no choice but to look up at her younger sister. "This isn't some fluke. Bunny chose you for a reason. He sees something in you, just like I do."

"But Anna…"

"Let's make a deal," Anna said, cutting Elsa off before she could finish. "You try for a week. You get a feel for everything. You meet new people and put yourself out there. If at the end of the week, you still think you don't belong, then you can quit. You can explain to Bunny and see what he says. But you have to give it a week. Promise me that."

Anna held out her pinky and wiggled it, waiting for her elder sister to twine it with her own. Elsa sighed but finally relented.

"Fine," Elsa agreed. "One week." They shook their pinkies together. As soon as they dropped, Anna got up and squealed.

"Oh my God, this is so exciting! I have to go talk to Rapunzel!" She left the room in a whirlwind, and Elsa sighed again. What had she just signed up for?

* * *

**So that's the cast list! Let me know what you think and if there's anyone else you'd like to see. This is still Jelsa, so the main focus is on them, but I love adding in little Easter eggs!**

**Thanks again for reading! See you on the page soon!**

**~Isabelle**


End file.
